Jasmine
Jasmine (ミカン Mikan) makes two appearances in Gen. II and Gen. IV. In Gen. II, she is the Gym Leader of Olivine City. Defeating her will give you the Mineral Badge. In Gen. IV, she appears when you reach the beach at Sunyshore City and will give you the HM08 Waterfall. In addition, if you make it to a Master Rank Pokémon Contests, you will go up against her and her Steelix. She does amazing in the both the Dress up and Dance categories, but faulters in the performance of moves. Jasmine appears in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum in Sunyshore City. In the Anime In the Anime she was voiced by Tara Sands back in Johto League Champions and Pokémon Master Quest, and she was voiced by Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld in Sinnoh League Victors, much to fans dismay in the hopes that Tara would voice her again. She first appeared in Fight For the Light, where she stopped a battle between Ash and her apprentice Janina. She scolded her for using water-proof wax on her Onix and sent her away. She then declined Ash's offer for a Gym Battle and with good reason: Sparkle, the Ampharos at the lighthouse, is sick and Jasmine must take care of it until it was better. After seeing her apprentice battle with her own strength she let her be her apprentice again saying she was never expelled in the first place. This is an example of her tough but fair personality, a trait she did not have in the games. She appeared again in Nerves of Steelix showing off her bravery by jumping onto her Steelix' head from a very high cliff (very different from her game counterpart). She can also be one tough cookie in battle, but in the end, she lost and, as Gym Leader, she gave Ash the Mineral Badge. She then appeared in Four Roads Diverged on a Pokémon Port in her new HeartGold and SoulSilver look and was happy to see Ash again. She had participated in contest battles with her Steelix learning new things along the way. She lost in a battle with Flint of the Elite Four and strived to become stronger ever since. In the Manga She battled Brock in the fight where all Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders fought each other and she won because no one knew there was such a thing as a steel type Pokémon, and Brock was suprised that Onix had another evolution that is none other than Steelix. Professor Oak explained that there was a new discovered type called Steel Type. Sprites Pokémon in the Anime On hand In the lighthouse Pokémon in the Games Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver First Battle Rematch Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 ;Steel-type Tournament ;Johto Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament ;Download Tournament (Gathered! Gym Leaders!) Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 Round 2 Voice Actresses *'English: '''Tara Sands (4Kids Dub), Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld (TPCi Dub) *'Japanese: 'Yumi Kakazu *'Czech: 'Jolana Smyckova *'Hebrew: 'Dawn Lanny-Gabay *'Brazilian Portuguese: 'Leticia Quinto *'Spanish: 'Conchi Lopez, Pepa Castro, Maria Blanco *'Iberian Spanish: 'Gaby Ugarte Trivia * Jasmine is the only character to use a Starter Pokémon from a different region when rematched that doesn't appear Pre-National Dex. That Pokemon being Empoleon. * Jasmine's name has the word ''mine i''n it,'' which is associated with mineral, rocks, and steel because she is a Steel-type user and previously a rock-type specialist. * Jasmine is the only female Johto Gym Leader that admits defeat. * Although Jasmine never mentions her age, an NPC that you can register as a phone contact in HGSS says that she started using Steel types at age 14 when she met Brock after being defeated by a trainer named Red. Due to the games placing Generation II as three years after Generation I, Jasmine would be 17. * Jasmine can be seen at Sunyshore City in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. * She is the only female Steel-type specialist (Steven Stone and Byron are both male). * Jasmine was the only female Gym Leader in Johto not to be voiced by Megan Hollingshead, but instead by Tara Sands. **When Jasmine returned in DP Sinnoh League Victors, she was voiced by Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld, which disappointed Tara's fans who hoped she'd reprise the role. * *Jasmine is the only Johto Gym Leader that does not have trainers leading up to her in her Gym (Gen. II only). *Jasmine was also the second Gym Leader to return to the anime series in her HeartGold/SoulSilver re-design. The first was Clair. *Jasmine's haircut is similar to Iris's. *According to one of the HGSS NPCs, Jasmine was originally a rock-type specialist before changing her speciality to Steel-types (indicating possibility that her two Steelix may have evolved from Onix). *Though she is refered to as a Steel-type specialist (and formally a Rock-type specialist), she is occasionally associated with Electric-types (such asMagnemite, Magnezone, and Ampharos) in various media (such as games, anime, and TGC). Gallery Jasmine_with_her_Magnemite.jpg| Jasmine_with_her_Pokegear.jpg|Jasmine with her Pokégear JE108.jpg| Jasmine_with_her_Steelix.jpg|Jasmine on her Steelix JE108_(2).jpg| EP224.png| JE092.jpg| Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Coordinators Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Characters from Johto Category:Steel Pokémon User